100 Short Stories
by Missyfixit
Summary: 100 Themes: Different stories for 100 different themes. I will be posting them out of order, but will eventually order them. Bayverse, G1, Animated. Ratings depends on the chapter, rated M overall, just in case.
1. 2: Fireflies

**Prompt: Fireflies**  
**Rating: K**  
**Pairing: RatchetxArcee**  
**Synopsis: As Ratchet and Arcee sit out on the shores of Lake Erie, they make a few new friends. **

* * *

_You would not believe your eyes...  
_

Cerulean optics stared up to the deep navy blanket of the night sky. Stars twinkled brightly, creating a glittering effect in the skies over Lake Erie. Arcee lay on her back, arms behind her head, gazing in awe at one of the many wonders of Earth.

"Ratch?"

"Mhm?"

"It's..." she paused. "Beautiful..."

Ratchet smiled and rolled over to look over at the pink and white femme laying next to him. His spark warmed at the sight of her face.

A cool breeze, calm and peaceful as a whisper, ran and swirled through the air, rustling the trees and running through the grass, swaying it back and forth like the waves on the shores.

Ratchet put a single servo up to his love's faceplate.

"So are you, Arcee."

She slowly turned her head back to the night sky, a smile on her faceplate. She stared longingly at the stars...so beautiful...

Suddenly she sat up, seeing something moving among the stars...something that definitely wasn't a star. They moved and danced among the stars, and she then realized they were all around them as well.

"Fireflies..." Ratchet whispered. There were so many that Arcee didn't even bother trying to count them all. Her optics locked onto them as the little lights flashed and fluttered around them.

Ratchet sat up alongside Arcee, and they both gazed on and on at the small bugs. The femme looked past and continued to stare into the night above the beautiful and peaceful water that completed the perfect, calm setting that they had somehow managed to find themselves in.

The medic scooted over closer to Arcee, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and she smiled as he tenderly kissed her faceplate.

They sat there; him holding her in his arms, bathing in the wonder of the night sky and all of the beauty around them.

"I love you, Arcee."

"Love you, too, Ratchet."

And they both drifted off into a soft recharge, the small lights continuing to dance around them.

_...If ten million fireflies lit up the world as I fell asleep...  
_

_

* * *

_**Something short, and something sweet. R&R please! :)**_  
_


	2. 51: Stress

**Prompt: Stress  
Rating: M  
Pairing: RatchetxProwl  
Synopsis: Ratchet helps Prowl relieve some of his stress with some special treatment.**

* * *

  
Prowl groaned and ran a hand across his face, seeming aggravated and upset.

One report after a-_fragging_-nother.

He set down the data-pad that was in his other hand and put his head down on the desk.

_This is gonna be a __**long**__ day…_

Ratchet gently rapped on the door of Prowl's office. He frowned when he heard the mumbling of something along the lines of "Come in." He opened the door and scoffed with a smile on his faceplates when he saw the Datsun strewn across the desk before him.

Prowl had his face buried in his arms, shoulders rising and falling, doorwings flared but quivering slightly...Prowl was a mess.

The SIC raised his head and made optic contact with the CMO.

"Hey, Ratchet."

"Primus, you look _terrible_."

"I appreciate your honesty, but there's no need to be pointing out the obvious."

"Well, aren't we a little fraggin' ray of sunshine." Ratchet's smile turned into a grin as he beckoned with a finger, and like clockwork, Prowl rose and groggily made his way towards the medic. He grumbled for the first few seconds, but fell silent soon afterwards. He followed Ratchet down the hall to the medbay.

Prowl took a seat on the berth, and exhaled sharply. He eyed the medic as he walked back behind the berth.

"And why exactly am I here?"

Without an answer, Prowl felt slender fingers slide in between his shoulder armor, caressing and kneading the soft protoform flesh underneath.

Apprehension shot through his circuits almost immediately, but he soon found himself sighing and cycling air deeply as Ratchet worked away at the tension that was most obvious from just even taking a glance at Prowl.

"Just relax..." Ratchet whispered.

The Datsun soon found himself falling under a subtle lull, optics dimming and letting his head fall back slowly as relaxation began to encircle his processor.

When Ratchet saw this, he withdrew his fingers from the seams of the armor and worked his hands down to the hinges of Prowl's doorwings.

Prowl snapped out of his daze as red fingers roamed over his doorwings.

"What are you--"

He was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips meeting his.

"I said relax."

Ratchet continued and ran his fingers over the edges of the sensitive doorwings, causing them to flutter slightly. Prowl arched his back to the touch and let out a small gasp, causing Ratchet to grin, in which he followed up with a quick lick to the doorwing. He saw Prowl grip the edge of the berth, and decided it'd be best if he continued to drag out what he was doing.

The medic traced small circles and ran his hands across the lettering on the doors, causing the wings to quiver beneath his touch. He then replaced his hands with his glossa, dragging deathly slow over the letters spelling 'POLICE' on the wing. Prowl once again arched his back, this time a breathy moan escaping his vocal processor.

Ratchet moved himself from being behind Prowl to being in front of him, and laid him gently down onto the berth, being careful not to squish his doorwings that were now beneath him. He kissed the SIC's lips softly, and Prowl willingly parted his lips, inviting in the glossa of the bot above him. As the medic's glossa proceeded to explore, he let his hands roam over Prowl's headlights, causing Prowl to whimper quietly into the kiss.

Prowl wasn't sure what to feel or what to expect, but all that he did know was that it felt _good._

The medic continued to tease the headlights as he dragged his glossa down from Prowl's lips to his neck, teasing and nipping at sensitive cables. The SIC cried out when Ratchet bit a little harder, but not enough to break through.

Hands continued to roam across the black and white chassis, eliciting whispers of 'more,' and 'Ratchet.'

As soon as experienced hands came to a halt on the other bot's panel, Prowl retracted it almost immediately, as if it were a response to the touch. Ratchet almost immediately set to work, teasing the outer rim of the other bot's slick valve. As he pressed two fingers at the entrance, he heard a small whimper escape from Prowl's lips.

"Relax...."

Ratchet eased them in slowly, making sure that he wasn't making Prowl uncomfortable. As soon as his fingers were buried deep as they could go, he slowly eased them in and out. As he increased the pace in small increments, he occasionally looked up at Prowl.

Prowl's face was...beautiful. It was contorted in a way, caught in between a laugh and a grimace, and it was completely labeled in ecstasy.

And Ratchet loved it.

He was soon pulled out of his silent musings when he felt black hips jerk upward and slam against his chestplates. He looked down to Prowl's interfacing, seeing that with every draw of his fingers came with a splash of lubricants. Looking back up at Prowl he noticed that his cooling fans were in overdrive, attempting and yet seemingly failing at keeping the wound up SIC cooled down.

Prowl was yet again, but this time in a different way, a mess. But this time it seemed more of a beautiful disaster: his optics completely offline, his mouth completely agape, mumbling and babbling strings of intelligible sounds and the occasional 'ah!' and 'Ratchet!'

The medic couldn't help but smile, no, grin, when he finally felt the pliable walls of Prowl's sensitive valve ripple and spasm around his fingers.

"A-ah!! Ratchet!" Prowl threw his head back and arched as far as he possibly could, losing all control as he rode out his overload.

Ratchet withdrew once again, and licked his fingers, grinning deviously.

"See? All you had to do was relax." Ratchet chuckled. "Feel better?"

All Prowl could do was nod.

"If you ever need to unwind, relieve some stress...just come see me."

A wink from the medic was the last thing he registered before Prowl plunged into recharge.

* * *

**There ya go!! R&R Please! More to come. :)**


	3. 91: Jealousy

**Prompt: Jealousy  
Rating: K+  
Pairings: SamxBee, SamxMikaela  
Synopsis: Bumblebee is expressing how he feels about Sam and Mikaela's relationship.  
**

**

* * *

**  
Hey, Jealousy,

seems like you keep winning me.

I want him all to myself,

but he also wants someone else.

Hey, Jealousy,

look what you're doing to me.

I hate the way they act when I'm around,

I end up just looking down to the ground.

Hey, Jealousy,

when I see him with her,

all I seem do is feel sad,

and my optics start to blur.

Hey, Jealousy,

now I feel really sad.

I shouldn't be feeling this way,

I shouldn't be at all mad.

Hey, Jealousy,

there's something you should see.

I shouldn't feel mad or sad.

There's something that she'll never have.

Hey, Jealousy,

you might have a hold on me.

But no matter who he sees,

I love him, and he loves me.

* * *

**That was fun to write. :) R&R please? More on the way!**


	4. 4: Cats

**Prompt: Cats  
Rating: K  
Pairing: none  
Synopsis: There's a new member of the Witwicky household...**

**

* * *

**

Sam stared at the fluffy white animal sitting on his windowsill.

"Dad, this isn't gonna work,"

"I know, son."

"It'll work fine!" The shrill voice of Judy Witwicky flew into the room as she began to protest.

"Mom! Listen. We have two dogs. Dogs, cats..." Sam stared at the cat. "They don't get along too well! It's a part of nature..."

Judy threw up her arms yelling and squealing something about how'd they be fine and blah, blah, blah...

Ron followed close behind her as they both left the room. Sam glared at the cat and picked it up as it meowed loudly, and Sam proceeded downstairs, making sure his mom didn't see him carrying the cat and taking it out of the house.

Sam made his way to the garage and began rummaging through all of the various items and junk that was stored there, the cat tucked under his arm. He was trying to find that dog carrier that mom bought for Frankie when he first joined the family...

"Samuel?"

Sam spun around, slightly startled, only to see a blonde boy, not much older than himself, with piercing blue eyes standing aside of the yellow and black Camaro SS parked in the garage.

"Hey, Bee."

"Sam, is that a cat?" Bee walked over to Sam and plucked the white bundle out from under his arm.

"I, um...yeah..." Sam bit his lip. Suddenly he saw Bee staring at him, and those eyes felt to be gazing right into his soul.

"You were planning to get rid of it! Why?" The blonde boy whined and looked distressed for a moment. Sam sighed, and regretted ever having the thought in the first place. He hated it when his guardian was upset.

"Bumblebee, you know we already have Mojo and Frankie..."

"Yes, of course I know that. But don't get rid of the cat...please?"

"Samuel Witwicky!"

Sam winced at the sound of his mother yelling at him. "Yeah, Ma?"

"Where is my cat?"

Bee giggled.

"He's in here, Ma..."

"She! It's a she!"

Sam looked over to Bee, who was now looking him right in the face.

"Please, Sam?"

Sam smiled.

"Alright."

"And he can live in the garage with me!" Bee chirped happily, stroking the cat as she purred deeply. Sam nodded and left the garage, leaving Bumblebee to marvel over the white fluffball.

* * *

**Well that was kinda cute :3 R&R Please? More still to come! :)**


	5. 16: Blood

**Prompt: Blood  
Rating: T  
Pairing: none  
Synopsis: Skywarp thinks about being a Decepticon...rather, thinking he's not too sure about being a Decepticon.**

* * *

Tears ran down his face, unsure of what to do. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling guilt and remorse flood and crash around him. He shuttered his red optics.

"Discolored," he would say, "They're meant to be blue."

It seemed that it was an honest statement. He was too nice, to skittish, too moral, too _kind_ to be a Decepticon. It seemed that he was wrongly destined to be a seeker, that he wasn't meant to be one of the clones.

Sure, he was a puzzle piece of Starscream's personality, but how? It seemed that Starscream never acted scared or afraid…Ramjet and Thundercracker…yeah, _they_ made sense. Even Slipstream at times. But how did he fit in?

All Skywarp wanted was to be on the good side. He wanted nothing more than to be an Autobot. But he was destroyed, torn inside.

Even though his desire was to be fighting for good, it broke his spark to think of the pain he would bring to his comrades, not to mention the ones that were a part of him.

But he was tired of all the killing and the unnecessary bloodshed that seemed to side along with every battle. Skywarp looked down at his hands, still stained with blood; faint, but noticeable.

"Why?" he whispered.

The tears ran down his chest, over the glass of his cockpit, and finally to the ground. He silently vowed to himself that any blood that would be shed from now on would be no one's but his own. He sobbed silently again.

"_Why_?"

The whisper echoed quietly as he ran his talons across the purple insignia on his wing.

* * *

**I had a hard time writing that one. :( R&R and I'll have some more up soon. :)**


	6. 15: Smile

**Prompt: Smile  
Rating: M  
Pairing: JoltxSideswipe  
Synopsis: Sideswipe is sitting on the shore of Diego Garcia, when Jolt decides to join him in watching the sunset...**

_*This one is for VelAquiel! Go check out her stories! She's an amazing author!*_  


* * *

As the sun set, hues of orange, red, pink, and yellow danced upon the waters off of the shores of Diego Garcia. The swells that were untouched by the light had taken on a navy, almost black hue. There were a few clouds in the sky, and those that were reflected the colors of the sun, orange and pink.

It was beautiful.

Sideswipe leaned back and dug his hands into the sand, using them for support. He gazed out towards the horizon, and inhaled deeply. It had become an evening ritual, him coming out to the beach and watching the sunset. It was simply amazing.

He suddenly felt a hand rest on top of his, and he looked to his right. Sideswipe's spark skipped a beat when he saw a cheery blue bot settle next to him.

Apparently, Jolt had taken note of this "routine" of his.

There was a happy grin plastered to Jolt's faceplate, his optics as bright as they could be. He leaned closer to Sideswipe and greeted him. "Hi Sideswipe," he chirped.

"Hey, Jolt." Sideswipe smiled as Jolt lay his blue helm on the silver mech's shoulder. Together, they sat in the sand, watching the sunset. Jolt traced his fingers in the sand, only to have Sideswipe playfully "erase" them, they talked and laughed about random things that happened that day, and Jolt eventually ended up in his lover's arms. Jolt looked up at the other mech, smiling a small smile, and Sideswipe smiled back, his spark picking up pace once again.

The sun was almost completely set, leaving a purple hue right above the horizon, and then from there, blended into the deep blue above, the stars littering the sky.

Sideswipe leaned down to meet Jolt's lips, and they both wrapped their arms around one another, intensifying the kiss. Their glossae entwined, and Jolt nipped playfully at his partner's. Sideswipe leaned back, Jolt going along with him, and the bot on top soon flipped over onto his stomach, laying chestplate-to-chestplate with the silver mech.

Jolt leaned his head down and pressed his face into Sideswipe's shoulder, proceeding to kiss his neck. He would occasionally throw in a little nip or two, followed by what Sides' loved the most: the little electrical pulses. Jolt earned a little moan or gasp with each one he sent through his lover's chassis, causing him to shudder with delight.

Sideswipe bucked his hips upward, grinding into the bot on top of him, trying to tell him to knock it off with the teasing. Jolt grinned and pressed his glossa to the wiring in Sideswipe's neck. Jolt moved his hands and slid them slowly down the silver mech's sides, working his way down to the place he was planning to give the most attention: Sideswipe's interfacing.

The bottom mech threw his head back and gasped as Jolt gripped his plating and sent three distinct surges through him. Jolt grinned and slid down, coming face to face with his lover's panel.

"Ya gonna open up for me?" Jolt giggled, and licked his lips when he heard that satisfying *click*. His optics dimmed and his grin turned into one of mischief as he took in what was before him.

Sideswipe's valve was drenched, aching and spasming slightly, and Jolt could sense the pressure that was inside the other mech's spike housing. Jolt felt himself shudder once again.

He had let his head fall back, and let his optics offline, which was suddenly set into reverse as Jolt slid his glossa inside Sideswipe's valve. The blue mech swirled it around inside, covering his lover's walls with his oral fluids, licking up the lubricants, and making a mixture of both. Jolt worked slowly, maybe a little too slow for Sideswipe.

But of course, who was Jolt to deny Sideswipe pleasure?

He dragged his glossa out slowly, and licked the outer rim gently. He then traced all the way up to Sideswipe's spike housing, leaving behind lubricants from the teased valve. It didn't take long before Sideswipe extended his spike, making Jolt's door wings flutter with delight. Jolt wasted no time and with no questions asked, he ran his glossa over the tip, and proceeded to take it in his mouth.

Sideswipe gasped, digging his hands into the sand, trying to grip on to something. The sensation of Jolt's glossa and mouth around him sent pricks and tingles of pleasure all throughout his body. And it was amplified tenfold when Jolt went down as far as he could, and sent little pulsing zaps, all at the same time. It was getting a little too much for Sideswipe.

"Jolt..." the silver mech gasped, his vents beginning to whir.

Jolt pulled back and completely let go, smacking his lips.

"Yes, baby?" That mischievious grin was back. He opened his panel, and moved back up, face-to-face with Sideswipe. He straddled the bottom mech, and positioned his valve above the throbbing spike.

"Ha-ah!" Sideswipe threw his hips upward as Jolt slid down on him, slamming in as deep as he could go. He kept up a slow pace of hard thrusts, earning little, almost-whimpers from Jolt. The blue mech leaned forward, grabbing onto the Corvette's shoulders, clawing into them with every thrust. Sidedwipe threw his helm back, going into a frenzy of rapid and shallow thrusts, bringing him closer and closer to overload.

Suddenly, Jolt pulled off of Sideswipe. The latter gasped and panted. "J-Jolt...what the f-frag?"

Jolt pointed to Sideswipe's chest and muttered one command: "Open." His optics dimmed and glazed with lust.

Sideswipe did as he was told and parted his chestplates, revealing the glass of his spark-chamber, and the brilliant spark that resided within. He parted open the chamber, baring the glowing, bright light. Jolt dipped in his fingers and ran them alongside the chamber walls, causing Sideswipe to moan loudly. The blue mech then proceeded to play with the actual spark, and did what he did best: once again, sending those little bursts of electricity, and sending Sideswipe on the brink of overload.

It was then Jolt slammed back down onto the spike, and bounced up and down, keeping his hand in the chamber.

"Ngh! Jolt!" Sideswipe offlined his optics and arched as far as he could, releasing into Jolt. Jolt's valve convulsed and spasmed, tightening around his lover's spike, and he went into an overload as well.

Jolt collapsed, and after a moment, he rolled off of Sideswipe, settling next to him. Jolt set a single hand on Sideswipe's chestplates as they closed with a near silent *click*.

The blue bot looked up to his lover, and smiled.

"You have a beautiful smile," Sideswipe purred as he ran a hand over one of Jolt's doorwings.

Jolt giggled. "I love you," he whispered, offlining his optics.

**xxxx**

Ratchet smiled as he watched the two young bots cuddle and drift off into recharge. "I told you."

Ironhide just threw up his arms and walked off, Ratchet following close behind.

* * *

**A/N: This one actually went past my beta-reader...  
So I might update it later. I just wanted to get this posted. :D **


	7. 39: Memories

**Prompt: Memories  
Rating: T  
Pairing: RatchetxIronhide (intended)  
Synopsis: When you lose a loved one, memories of them flood your mind.**

* * *

Now that you're gone,

I have to try and move on.

You were part of my life,

being with you seemed right.

Of course, it'd be the war,

why I can't see you anymore.

It was good at the start,

now the thought is breaking my spark,

the shattered pieces on the floor,

I'll see you no more.

We laughed, we cried,

said we'd be together til we died,

smiled in the sunlight,

laughed in the rain...

I wish we could be together again.

It breaks my spark,

to know that you're gone,

and now I realize,

I don't know if I'll ever move on.

* * *

**A/N: I really gotta stop with the depressing stuff...anyway, typing up more as we speak. Expect another update soon!**


End file.
